


The Legalities of Flower Crowns

by geekinthejeep



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Flower Crowns, Gen, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, friends being dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-25 23:57:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3829630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekinthejeep/pseuds/geekinthejeep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The crew of Nelson and Murdock spend a lazy afternoon in the park after putting Fisk away. They break a few parks and recreation laws in the process.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Legalities of Flower Crowns

**Author's Note:**

> [Cross-posted on Tumblr](http://geekinthejeep.tumblr.com/post/117483150334/summary-the-crew-of-nelson-and-murdock-spend-a). Barely beta'd. All of the blame goes to sunflowerchester and wongdude over on Tumblr for encouraging my need for everyone to wear flower crowns.

“Karen, I hope you realize that this is all highly illegal. Foggy and I won’t be able to defend you if you’re prosecuted for this.”

“Shh - shush. That’s why you’re my lookout and you’re going to warn me if there are any cops coming.”

“I hope you see the error in your logic here. …Parks and Recreation section one-dash-oh-four: ’ _no person shall deface, write upon, sever, mutilate, kill or remove from the ground any plants, flowers, shrubs or other vegetation under the jurisdiction of the Department._ ’ Really, Karen, I don’t think we can fight that one in court.”

“Matt. Just- just be quiet. And _please_ tell me you don’t actually have the parks rules memorized.”

“Of course he does. We’re the best damn lawyers in this entire city. Why wouldn’t we have all laws everywhere memorized?” Foggy asks, stopping at the edge of the checkered blanket they’d spread out across the grass when they’d arrived. He takes in the scene before him, shakes his head, and sits to start unloading the grocery bag onto the blanket, “Found the wine. I even bought the expensive stuff because this here? This is a _celebration_ \- for taking down the kingpin of Hell’s Kitchen. And…” He pulls out a package of cups, waving them in front of him, “Plastic cups. Red. Because we’re classy. _Aaaannnddd_ because it was all they had at the convenience store and the clerk was starting to eye me funny.”

Karen’s gaze slips to Matt, still working to deftly twine bits of stem between her fingers, “Let me guess; also not allowed?” she asks, plucking a daisy from the pile at her hip.

“Also not allowed.” Matt confirms, nudging his white cane out of the way with his knee as he stretches out along the edge of the blanket, “But probably less likely to get us in legal trouble than you.”

She hits him in the shoulder, pretending not to notice the way he flinches, “Shut up. You need to live a little! We just took down Fisk. Be more edgy!” she says loudly.

Matt’s lips quirk up, light glinting off his glasses as he tilts his head back into the sun and doesn’t respond.

“You look like a damn cat.” Foggy tells him helpfully, passing around cups of wine. He leans in towards Karen, adding conspiratorially, “This _is_ edgy for him. Did you see his shoes? They’re almost casual. He left the house in those.”

“Oh really? I hadn’t even noticed.” She accepts a cup, exchanging it for a tulip from her pile.

He nods, “Mm. One of these days you’ll have to see him when he’s really tanked - like a completely different guy.”

“I can hear you both, you know.” Matt says.

“We know.” Foggy lifts his cup at the both of them, takes a long swallow from it, “That’s why we’re saying it.”

Matt shakes his head, and it’s quiet for a time, murmurs of other conversations as people pass by them on the path and shrieks from children playing over by the hill. 

It’s quiet like New York City hasn’t been in months.

Then, Karen huffs out a victorious breath of air and holds her completed project up proudly, “Matt. C’mere.” His head tilts in her direction and she shuffles on her knees over the blanket toward him, draping the flower crown over his head and grinning smugly, “It looks good on you.” she concludes, twisting a daffodil into position over his forehead.

“She’s right.” Foggy agrees, digging through his pocket for his phone. He snaps a picture, muttering loudly about ‘blackmail material’ and dropping his phone to the blanket, “It _does_ look good on you. Very manly and bad ass.“

Matt smirks, hair sticking out over a crown of multicolored tulips and roses and daffodils, and tilts his head back toward the sun.


End file.
